Cadeau
by peachymoonyo
Summary: ChanBaek story. ChanBaek/yaoi/M


**THIS IS JUST A FICTION! HOPE YOU`LL LIKE IT AND DON`T JUDGE!**

.

 **DON`T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support another ChanBaek`s fict

.

 **20+ area, NOT FOR CHILD!**

.

 **TYPO IS MY STYLE**

...

Suara lantunan halus dan merdu terdengar dari arah dapur di pagi yang cerah itu. Seorang pria berparas manis itu tampak melengkungkan senyuman indah di bibirnya, dan tangannya terus mengaduk ngaduk adonan didalam wadah silver berukuran sedang itu.

'Ting!'

Matanya langsung terarah kearah microwave ketika benda pemanggang itu berbunyi tanda masakannya sudah siap diangkat. Ia mengambil sarung tangan microwave dan membuka tutup benda itu perlahan lahan.

"Sempurna!" sahutnya senang ketika melihat adonan kue lembutnya sudah mengembang dan matang sesuai perkiraannya. Ia lalu menyimpan loyang panas itu di atas counter. Setelah itu ia kembali memasukan loyang yang lainnya kedalam microwave.

Kenalkan, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini ia sangat senang karena akan menyambut kekasihnya yang baru pulang perjalanan dinas dari jepang. Oh tentu saja hal itu menjadi spesial, untuk itulah ia sengaja menutup tokonya dan sengaja meluangkan banyak waktu untuk membuat beberapa hidangan makanan untuk menyambut kekasihnya itu.

.

Baekhyun tampak sedang menghias kuenya dengan jemari jemari lentiknya, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Matanya terus fokus menatap kue yang tengah di hiasnya menggunakan krim lembut dengan hati hati.

"Ok! Selesai!" pekikiknya senang sambil tersenyum puas kearah hasil karyanya. Ia baru saja membuat kue dengan resep baru dan ia ingin kekasihnya menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya sebelum ia menjualnya di tokonya.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam meja kecil yang ia simpan di atas counter. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, ia segera membawa kue itu ke meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia banyak hidangan lainnya. Ia lalu melepas apron birunya dan menyimpannya di dapur.

'Ding! Dong!'

Baekhyun berkaca sebentar di kamar mandi sebelum berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan merapihkan penampilannya lalu membuka perlahan pintu putih itu.

"Jika kau sudah menekan bel kau tidak perlu lagi mengetuk pintunnya"

Pria tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu putih dengan posisi tangannya yang terkepal hendak mengetuk pintu itu tersenyum 3 jari. Kemudian ia cepat cepat menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kearah baekhyun.

"Untukmu" ucapnya lembut sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar kepada baekhyun.

"Terima kasih" balas baekhyun lalu membawa buket bunga itu kedalam pelukannya dan mencium aroma yang dikeluarkan bunga itu.

"Ah! Selamat datang kembali di korea chanyeol"

"Hhh~ aku begitu merindukan tempat kelahiranku ini"

Baekhyun terkikik pelan lalu menarik lembut tangan chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu itu. Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyimpan buket bunga itu di sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa figura berisikan fotonya dan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan jepang hm?" tanya baekhyun sambil membantu chanyeol melepas jaket tebalnya untuk kemudian ia simpan diatas sofa.

"Hm... Aku pikir jepang sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya karena aku begitu banyak pekerjaan disana"

"Oh benarkah? Kau sama sekali tidak pergi untuk jalan jalan?"

"Tidak, aku punya waktu yang tipis untuk bisa melakukannya, tapi lain kali mungkin bisa" baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Bersamamu tentu saja" lanjut chanyeol dan dibalas tawa kecil dari baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol kearah dapur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, awalnya ia terkejut namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terpatri di bibirnya ketika melihat hidangan di atas meja yang dihias sedemikian rupa oleh baekhyun. Hal yang membuatnya tertarik adalah sebuah kue yang tersimpan dengan anggunnya dia atas sana.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyambutmu kembali, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"

"Semua ini kau yang menatanya?" baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hampir 2 minggu berada dijepang aku pikir kau akan merindukan masakan korea, umm... Sebenarnya aku membeli makanannya karena kau tahu aku tidak pandai memasak"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan meledek, lalu membawa baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau berniat melakukannya hanya untukku"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, chanyeol" ucap baekhyun seraya membalas pelukan hangat itu, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol dan menyesap aroma tubuh khas pria tinggi itu. Aroma khas yang selalu mampu membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu baek"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dan membawa wajah baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat kewajahnya hingga bibir merah itu bertemu dengan bibir milik chanyeol. Melepas rasa rindu lewat ciuman singkat yang lembut dan hangat.

"Yang paling aku rindukan adalah kau, sebenarnya"

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud dari kata katamu tuan park!" baekhyun mendengus sambil memukul pelan perut chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum 3 jari menanggapinya.

"Aku lapar, bisakah kita duduk disana dan menikmati makanannya?"

"Tentu"

Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol, menarik kursi untuknya dan berlari kecil ke sisi meja yang lainnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

.

.

"Hey!"

Chanyeol yang hampir mencolek krim pink di atas kue itu tersentak saat baekhyun memukul tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sepotong untukmu" ucap baekhyun sambil memotong perlahan kue itu dan mengambil potongan kecil segitiga ke atas piring kecil dan garpu kecil, lalu memberikannya pada chanyeol.

"Aku boleh memakannya?" tanya chanyeol hati hati membuat baekhyun terkikik dibuatnya.

"Yah, tentu, itu kue buatanku yang baru, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya"

"Benarkah?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun berbinar, ia sangat merasa bangga menjadi orang yang pertama kali mencicipi kue baru buatan kekasihnya ini.

"Yah"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memotong kecil kue itu dengan garpu kecilnya dan memasukannya perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Ok! Ekspresi chanyeol memang agak sedikit berlebihan ketika merasakan kue itu dilidahnya, bagi baekhyun ekspresinya sangat menggelikan hingga ia tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Katakan rasanya tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan"

"Yang benar saja!" sahut chanyeol cepat, mata bulatnya menatap baekhyun dengan berkaca kaca.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baek~"

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat ekspresi chanyeol, matanya berkaca kaca tapi mulutnya masih mengunyah kuenya.

"Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah aku coba! Astaga baek! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kue sehebat ini"

"Jangan memuji, aku tidak suka itu kau tahu kan?"

"Kali ini aku harus memujimu"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan memasukan satu per satu buah strawberry merah kedalam mulutnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok chanyeol yang tampak sangat menikmati hidangan penutupnya.

...

Baekhyun tampak sedang merapihkan alat alat masaknya kedalam tempatnya, namun ia tersentak ketika chanyeol tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Bisakah kau melepasnya sebentar? Aku sedang merapihkan alat alatku"

"Uhumm" chanyeol menggeleng dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi khasnya.

"Tunggu aku di sofa ok? Hanya sebentar chanyeol"

"Tidak mau"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, tangan kirinya mengusak rambut chanyeol sedangkan tangan kananya mengusap kedua tangan chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Yah baek, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu mengusak gemas rambut hitam milik chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, tapi biarkan aku merapikan ini dulu"

"Ck! Nanti saja baek"

"Ayolah chanyeol jangan manja, kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Aku hanya manja padamu baek"

"Kau tahu itu menjijikan"

Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya, mendorongnya ke arah meja counter dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di sisi meja samping kiri dan kanan tubuh baekhyun, membuat tubuh baekhyun sedikit terkunci.

"Tidak sekarang ok? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" baekhyun mendorong sedikit bahu chanyeol yang mencoba menghimpitnya.

"Apa alat alat itu lebih penting dariku?"

"Jangan membuat pilihan yang konyol chanyeol, aku tidak suka"

"Jawab aku baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, lalu jemarinya mengusap rahang chanyeol kemudian turun ke leher dan bahunya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau lebih penting dari apapun yang penting menurutku"

"Kalau begitu tunggu kita selesai melakukannya baru kau merapihkan 'mereka'"

"Tidak tidak" ucap baekhyun pelan sambil menggeleng lalu menunduk cepat ketika chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja"

'Tep'

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh baekhyun. Ia memutar pelan tubuhnya dan mendapati baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sayu.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu"

"Kau yakin?" tanya chanyeol, ia melihat keraguan dari sorot matanya. Ia yakin baekhyun sedikit takut untuk 'melakukannya' lagi setelah 2 minggu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya 2 kali"

Chanyeol tertawa, bukan karena baekhyun pemalu, tapi karena baekhyun memang tidak suka mengulang kata katanya.

"Kita lakukan disini ok?"

"Tidak tidak, jangan chanyeol, aku tidak suka dapurku jadi kotor"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi baek"

Baekhyun menatap setiap sudut dapurnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya ragu ragu.

.

.

"Ammhh mhh mhh!"

Jemari baekhyun meremas rambut belakang chanyeol ketika chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, sebelah tangannya turun untuk mengusap punggung chanyeol dengan menggoda.

Posisinya sekarang sedang duduk di atas meja counter, kedua kakinya mengangkang karena tangan chanyeol tak berhenti meremas penisnya dibalik celananya. Punggungnya tegak ketika chanyeol memberikan sensasi sensasi hebat pada penisnya dan bibirnya.

"A-aah sshh~"

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, kini lidah chanyeol beralih ke leher putih kekasihnya, mengecupnya dan mengigitnya gemas hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup kebalik sweater putih gading yang digunakan baekhyun dan memilin perlahan nipplenya.

"Nnghhh ahh ahh chanyeollhh~"

Chanyeol mendongkak, menghentikan semua aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menatap wajah baekhyun yang tampak sangat tersiksa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar"

Wajah baekhyun bersemu merah setelah chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu wajahnya berpaling kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tertawa pelan lalu beranjak dari sana untuk membawa 2 potong kecil kue buatan baekhyun kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap heran, chanyeol mencolek krim pink itu dengan jarinya lalu melumatnya dengan sexy sambil berjalan dan menatap kearah baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun was was saat chanyeol kembali berdiri di hadapannya dan menyimpan piring kecil itu disamping tubuh baekhyun.

"Hanya mencoba hal baru"

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat chanyeol mengoleskan krim pink itu ke lehernya, ia sedikit meringis karena rasa lengket disekitar lehernya.

"C-chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di leher baekhyun lalu tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung melahap leher baekhyun. Memainkan lidahnya disana hingga punggung baekhyun menegak dan mendesah tertahan.

"Akh! Chanyeol~"

Pria tinggi itu semakin gencar menggerakan lidahnya menjilati krim krim itu di leher baekhyun dan sedikit mendorong tubuh baekhyun.

"Ahh chanyeolhh stophh"

Baekhyun mendorong bahu chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan aktifitas gila yang chanyeol ciptakan.

"Ohh akhh! Pleaseehh" tangan chanyeol kembali meremas remas tonjolan di selangkangan baekhyun sedikit kasar. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat dan mendongkak keatas.

"Sexy" ucap chanyeol dengan suara deep voice khasnya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah wajah baekhyun dan lidahnya menjilati bibir keringnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membawa baekhyun turun dari counter lalu melepas celana baekhyun hingga kini bagian bawahnya polos tak tertutupi apapun. Wajah baekhyun bersemu merah, chanyeol kemudian membalik tubuh baekhyun hingga posisi baekhyun kini memunggungi chanyeol.

"Nhh ahh~"

"Shit! Aku sangat merindukan lubang ini baek" ucap chanyeol tepat di cuping telinga baekhyun, jemari tengahnya bermain di lipatan pantat baekhyun dan menusuk sedikit lubang baekhyun.

"Ouhh benarkahh?"

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian diam diam ia mengambil sedikit krim kue itu lalu mengoleskannya ke lipatan pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh memutar sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, melihat chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok dengan posisi wajahnya yang menghadap ke pantatnya.

"Mendesahlah sayang" chanyeol menatap baekhyun sekilas lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke lipatan pantat baekhyun.

"Jangan chanyeol! Jangan lakukan itu! Akhh! Annggghh!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya ke sisi meja ketika chanyeol membuka paksa lipatan pantatnya dan menciumi daerah itu lalu menyelipkan lidahnya diantara 2 bantalan pantat baekhyun.

"Mmhh mhh" chanyeol menutup matanya, menikmati kegiatan barunya. Menggerakan lidahnya di lipatan pantat baekhyun membawa sedikit demi sedikit krim manis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Shh ohh hhaaa ahh yeolhh"

Baekhyun mulai merasa keenakan dengan gerakan lidah chanyeol, ia pasrah lalu menempelkan dadanya dan wajahnya kemeja kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya agar semakin menungging dan membuka sedikit lipatan pantatnya agar memudahkan aktifitas chanyeol.

"Aahh ahh terushh chanhh ahh~"

Chanyeol memegang pinggul baekhyun dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan pantat baekhyun hingga baekhyun menggeram dibuatnya.

"Ahh baek rasa krimnya jadi 2x lebih nikmat"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, ia lalu menghimpit tubuh baekhyun dari belakang, membawa wajah baekhyun sedikit kebelakang lalu mencium bibir plum itu dengan ganas. Tak lupa tangannya bergerak di pantat baekhyun, jemari tengahnya kembali menyelip diantara kedua bantalan pantat baekhyun lalu menggosok gosoknya di lipatan pantat itu.

"Hhmmhh mmhh!" desahan baekhyun teredam oleh ciuman panas itu.

"Ahh baekkhh" chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap wajah baekhyun yang tampak mulai pasrah dan tersiksa, jemarinya tak berhenti menggosok gosok lipatan pantat itu.

"Ngghh! Ku mohonhh ahh chanyeollhh haa-ah! Janganhh menggodakuhh hnnhh!"

"Kenapa hm? Kau tidak suka?" tanya chanyeol menggoda, oh ayolah! Chanyeol hanya ingin sedikit bermain main dengan kekasihnya ini. Jarang jarang mereka melakukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Hnnhh ahh-" baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, rasanya memang nikmat dan sukses membuat tubuhnya lemas, tapi baekhyun tidak menyukai cara ini.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana hm?"

"Ahh akuhh mohonhh chanyeolhh ha-ahh hentikanhh"

Air mata baekhyun mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya, hingga akhirnya chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega setelah itu.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah full naked, tubuhnya penuh dengan krim krim kue dan chanyeol yang bertugas membersihkan sampai bersih dan tak bersisa.

Baekhyun duduk di atas counter dapur yang kosong, tangannya meremas rambut chanyeol yang sibuk memanjakan kejantanannya. Kakinya di tekuk dan menjepit kepala chanyeol, tubuhnya melengkung menerima sengatan sengatan kenikmatan yang chanyeol berikan.

"Aaakkh! Mmhh sshh ahh"

Baekhyun mendongkak ke atas ketika ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeol menelan setengah cairan baekhyun lalu ia menarik tengkuk baekhyun untuk membagi cairan milik baekhyun.

"Nnhhh hhahh~" baekhyun mendesah ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya disini baek? Dapurmu akan kotor"

"Yah chanyeol, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini segera"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia lalu membantu baekhyun turun dari counter dan membalikkan tubuh baekhyun hingga kini baekhyun dalam posisi menungging dan sebelah kakinya naik ke counter.

"Aku mulai sayang, tahan sedikit"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya meremas pinggiran meja counter itu untuk membantunya menahan rasa sakit. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini ia tak pernah melakukan persetubuhan dengan chanyeol, mungkin baekhyun harus kembali menahan rasa sakitnya ketika chanyeol menggagahinya.

"Akh! Nghh! Sakit"

"Ssstt... Tahan baek setelah ini aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu"

"Lakukanhh nngghh!"

Perlahan lahan kepala penisnya masuk, chanyeol tidak melakukan pelonggaran dulu itulah mengapa chanyeol merasa kesulitan untuk menerobos lubang anal baekhyun.

"Ssshhh ahh sempithh baekkhh"

Chanyeol mendesis, ketika kepala penisnya masuk ia dapat merasakan pijatan dinding rektum baekhyun. Rasanya sesak didalam sana, chanyeol sendiri bahkan tak yakin semua penisnya akan masuk kedalam. Lubang baekhyun terlalu sempit dan jika dipaksakan akan melukai baekhyun.

"Mmmm ahhh sakit chanyeolhh nghh akkh!"

"Kita hentikan saja yah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "lanjutkan saja chanyeol, akuhh ahh! Bisa menahan rasa sakitnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lagipula sayang kalau di hentikan, bukankah ini yang ia mau? Bersenggama dengan baekhyun setelah tidak melalukannya selama hampir 2 minggu.

Chanyeol kembali menekan pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam dan dengan satu hentakan-

'Jleb'

"Aahh! Disanahh yeollhh disanahh!"

Baekhyun mencengkeram pinggiran meja counter itu, dalam sekali hentak chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Dimana sayang? Katakan dengan jelas" chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat di lubang anal baekhyun, membuat baekhyun mulai frustrasi karenanya.

"Aahh disanahh yeolhh fasterrhh ahh"

"Sabar sayanghh hhh kitahh lakukan perlahanhh hnggh!"

Baekhyun menggeram, nafsunya sudah berada di puncak kepalanya. Pikiran warasnya sudah hilang sejak chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik ternikmatnya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sex, sex dan sex. Ia ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan ini.

"Aahh baekhh lubangmuhh sempithh mhh hahh" chanyeol meracau, penisnya terasa dipijat pijat oleh dinding rektum baekhyun yang sempit, tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengocok penis baekhyun dengan tempo yang sama seiraman tusukannnya.

"Mmhh hhahh anghh! Fasterrhh chanyeollhh fuckkhh mehh harddhh mhh ah ah"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya, tak ada yang lebih indah daripada suara desahan baekhyun ketika mereka sedang bersetubuh. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat hingga tubuh baekhyun terhentak ke depan.

"Hhaaa! Ahh! Sshh ahh moreehh yeollhh lebihh cepathh ahh ahh ahh!"

Desahan baekhyun semakin membuat gairahnya bertambah, ia menghentak hentakkan penisnya didalam lubang anal baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongkak dan bibirnya terbuka, tangannya mencoba mengeratkan pegangannya ketika tubuhnya terhentak keras ke depan.

"Ungghh ahh inihh nikmathh baekkhh ahh"

"A-ahh terusshh chanyeoolhh nikmatihh kuehh muhh sayanghh hhahh ahh ahh"

Lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi chanyeol tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis baekhyun hingga baekhyun mengerang.

"Cumhhh! Akuuhh tidakkh tahanhh chanyeolhh"

"Hhahh yahh bersamahh"

"Hngghh! Akhh!" desah keduanya setelah mendapat puncak mereka masing masing.

Sperma baekhyun menyembur mengotori tangan dan meja counter itu, sebagian lagi menetes ke lantai, sedangkan chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam hole baekhyun hingga beberapa ada yang meleleh ke paha baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik penisnya dari lubang baekhyun.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya, kini dengan sengaja ia terlentang di atas meja counter dapurnya, ia membuka lebar lebar kakinya dan tangannya diam diam mengambil potongan buah strawberry di atas sepotong kue itu. Chanyeol terdiam ketika melihat aksi baekhyun yang memasukan setengah dari potongan buah strawberry itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Kau mau strawberry nya sayang?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, entah ini sugestinya saja atau kali ini baekhyun memang benar benar semakin sexy dan menggoda.

"Ambillah chanyeolhh akuuh milikmuhh" ucap baekhyun sambil mendesah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi chanyeol menyolek sedikit krim kuenya dan mengolesinya di sekitar hole baekhyun bercampur dengan cairan spermanya sendiri. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan menempatkannya di selangkangan baekhyun, lidahnya mulai menjilati sekitar hole baekhyun hingga tubuh baekhyun menggejang nikmat.

"Uuhh ahh teruushh chanyeollhh hhnghh hahh"

Chanyeol mengambil potongan buah strawberry itu dan mengunyahnya di atas hole baekhyun hingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi baekhyun ketika bibir itu bergerak gerak disana.

"Kau sangat sexy baek"

"A-aaahh~.." mulut baekhyun terbuka lebar ketika tiba tiba chanyeol kembali menusukkan penisnya ke dalam hole baekhyun hingga tubuh baekhyun mengejang karena kaget. Dan setelah itu disusul desahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dari mulut baekhyun.

"Nnhhh ahhh ammhh ahh ahh deeperhh yeolhh ahh lebihh ahh dalamhh!"

"Ahh fuckkhh baekkh! Masihh ssmpithh sshh"

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat, tubuh baekhyun terguncang naik turun. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencumbu leher baekhyun dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Oohh tuhannhh ahh nikmathh shh hangghh ahh~" mata baekhyun terpejam merasakan sensasi tusukkan penis chanyeol yang semakin cepat menggenjot bagian tubuh bawahnya. Penisnya sengaja ia gesekkan di perut chanyeol agar menghasilkan kenikmatan yang berbeda.

"Ahh peniskuhh baekhh yyahh jepithh terushh ahh ahh"

"Lebih cepathh yeolhh ahh anghh umnhh hahh nikmathh yeollhh"

Mereka saling bersahutan dengan desahan untuk memompa libido mereka semakin naik.

"Chanyeollhh i wannahh cumhh"

"Tahanhh sebentarrhh"

Tusukannya semakin cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya keduanya mendesah saat cairan putih itu lepas dari penis mereka.

.

.

Waktu sudah petang, namun keduanya masih mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang menggoda satu sama lain.

"Hhnnghh ahhh shhh ahh ahh stopph chanyeolhh ahh!"

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan, chanyeol dengan nikmatnya menjilati pantat dan lubangnya yang sudah ia lumuri krim kue sebelumnya. Baekhyun berdiri dan hanya bertumpu pada tempat pencucian piring, kakinya bergetar dan tak kuat lagi berdiri namun chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Mmhh hhahh! Ahh chanyeollhh ahh kuhh mohonnhh berhentihh"

Chanyeol seakan tak peduli, ia malah dengan sengaja memasukan jarinya diantara lipatan pantat baekhyun dan menggerakannya disana. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu menekan punggung baekhyun untuk merendah dan menarik pinggul baekhyun agar semakin menungging.

"Sshhh"

"Aakkh! Yeolhh!"

Baekhyun mengerang, dengan sekali hentak chanyeol menanamkan penisnya begitu dalam di lubang anal baekhyun. Mata baekhyun terpejam dan tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu untuk ia jadikan pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

"Hngghh! Mmmhh ahh ahh yeolhh ahh"

"Baekhh tahanhh ahh inihh yanghh terakhirhh"

"Cepathh unghhh! Akuhh lelahh yeolhh shh ahh ah!"

Cepat, cepat, cepat dan dalam chanyeol menekan penisnya kedalam lubang baekhyun. Ia juga sudah merasa lemas karena tenaganya terkuras habis akibat aktifitas ini, namun rasa hausnya akan sex bersama baekhyun yang sudah lama ia tahan selalu membuatnya menginginkan tubuh baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

"Hnnhh! Chanyeolhh ahh disanahh shh! Lagihh ahh terushh yeolhh unghh nnggahh~"

"Ngh! Ngh! Baekkhh ahh"

Baekhyun merasakan penis chanyeol mulai berkedut dan-

"Akkhh!" kedua kembali mendesah lega bersamaan.

Nafas keduanya terenggah enggah, baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya, ia meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Nnhh hahh~" baekhyun mendesah lega ketika chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari lubangnya.

.

Aktifitas itu tak berhenti, chanyeol masih melanjutkannya di kamar mandi. Mereka berdiri di bawah shower, dengan posisi baekhyun berdiri menghadap chanyeol. Sebelah kakinya melingkar di pinggul chanyeol.

"Hhaaa- ahh ahh ah! Yeolhh nhhh shh ammhh!"

Tubuh baekhyun terhentak naik turun ketika chanyeol menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk. Kepalanya mendongkak dan tangannya melingkar di leher chanyeol.

"Unghh baekkhh ohh shh"

"Ahh terusshh angghh hh ahh ahh"

Punggung basah baekhyun bergesekan dengan dinding dingin itu, chanyeol menunduk. Menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun.

"Ouhh ahh akuuhh- ahh yeolhh!"

"Fuck! Baek!"

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasannya lebih dulu, ia mempercepat gerakannya dan menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam hingga baekhyun kembali menjerit dan mendesah.

"Ouhh! Chanyyeollhh ahh hngghh uhh!"

"Sebentarhh ohh lagihh baekhh"

Baekhyun mendesis, tangannya meremas bahu chanyeol ketika gerakan chanyeol semakin gila dan membuat tubuhnya terhentak naik turun.

"Ohh baekhh!"

"Ahh~"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol erat saat chanyeol mendapatkan klimaksnya, keduanya terengah enggah. Meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Chanyeol lalu melepas penisnya dari lubang baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak menyisir rambut hitam chanyeol yang basah dan mengusap lehernya.

"Aku lelah, jadi kita sudahi sampai disini ok?"

"Yah" chanyeol menarik dagu baekhyun untuk memberi kecupan manis di bibir baekhyun. Lalu keduanya fokus untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka masing masing.

04.00 KST

Pagi pagi sekali chanyeol sudah bersiap, ia menatap layar ponselnya sekilas lalu beralih menatap baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup dahi baekhyun kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh baekhyun. Setelah itu ia berjalan mengendap ngendap keluar.

...

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar dan mendapati pesan dari chanyeol kalau ia pulang pagi sekali karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia kerjakan.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk, menyibak selimutnya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Selesai membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan, yah pagi ini ia kembali menjalaninya seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, sarapan, mandi, berpakaian, dan pergi ke toko kuenya.

.

"Ya yah! Aku akan segera kesana, aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya. Aku akan sampai disana sekitar hmm..."

Chanyeol mengapit ponselnya dengan telinga kanan dan bahunya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak besar dan paper bag coklat.

"Sekitar 10 menit"

 _"..."_

"Hm yah, aku mengerti, ok aku akan cepat cepat, sampai jumpa!"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya, memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari kecil keluar apartemennya setelah mengunci pintunya, ia berlari terburu buru kearah lift. Setelah itu ia berlari kecil kearah basement.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko bunga yang baru saja buka, ia berlari kecil kedalam toko itu untuk membeli beberapa tangkai macam macam bunga. Setelah itu ia kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan memacu kecepatannya.

.

Baekhyun mencek ponselnya sebelum berangkat ke tokonya, tak ada pesan lagi dari chanyeol. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu tak juga membalasnya. Baekhyun juga sudah mencoba meneleponnya, tapi ponsel chanyeol sibuk.

Ia menghela nafas, memasukkan ponselnya dengan putus asa kedalam saku hoodie putihnya. Memakai sneakers putihnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya chanyeol kepada temannya, kyungsoo

"Semuanya sudah selesai, kita tinggal menunggu baekhyun datang, pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Pukul 7 hyung"

"Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan sampai, ia biasanya akan sampai disini pukul 7 lebih 10 menit"

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk sekarang, kau juga ikut masuk dan kunci pintunya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, ia lalu menyusul masuk kedalam setelah chanyeol, menutup penutup kaca toko itu kemudian mengunci kembali pintunya dan berlari ke dalam ruangan kecil di belakang.

.

Terlihat dari jauh baekhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam taxi, kemudian ia berjalan santai ke arah tokonya. Sebelum membuka pintu tokonya, ia mengernyit dan memicingkan matanya ketika menatap sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah samping tokonya.

Mobil itu terlihat tak asing baginya, mobil silver itu terlihat seperti milik kekasihnya. Yah! Mobil itu seperti milik chanyeol, jelas saja baekhyun sangat mengenalinya, bukan sekali dua kali ia menumpangi mobil itu. Ia memang tak hafal plat nomornya tapi mobil itu tak asing di ingatannya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah mobil itu, mengintip di balik jendela mobil itu lalu memutari mobil itu. Tak ada siapapun didalam, namun tak lama seorang pria berpakaian rapih menghampirinya.

"Permisi, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "tidak, apa ini mobilmu tuan?"

"Yah ini mobilku, ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak hanya saja mobil ini terasa tak asing"

Pria muda itu tersenyum, "mungkin mobil ini mirip dengan mobil seseorang yang kau kenal, bukan begitu?"

"Yah, mm.. Maaf aku tidak sopan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Pria muda itu mengangguk lalu baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah tokonya. Ia tersenyum geli sendiri, astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia malah merasa begitu kenal dengan mobil orang lain, yang punya mobil seperti itu dikorea kan bukan hanya chanyeol.

Ia lalu membuka pintu tokonya perlahan, berjalan kedalam sambil memperhatikan langkahnya lalu mengunci kembali pintunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan lahan lalu terdiam.

1detik

2detik

3detik

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkam didalam tokonya.

Langit langit tokonya penuh dengan balon balon berwarna putih dan pink. Ia berjalan perlahan ke dalam, matanya melirik ke arah meja yang diatasnya ada sebuah cake dengan krim putih yang tampak tak rapih dan disebelahnya ada cup cake cup cake yang disimpan di atas sebuah wadah bertingkat. Dan tak lupa vas bunga yang berisi banyak macam bunga yang wangi.

Ia juga beralih menatap sebuah boneka beruang berbulu putih dan berpita merah dengan ukuran super besar itu disamping meja kasirnya.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika tangan boneka itu bergerak melambai kearahnya dan kepalanya miring ke kanan. Ia tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri boneka beruang berbulu putih itu. Kepala chanyeol tiba tiba terlihat mengintip dari balik boneka itu, baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum 3 jari lalu menghampiri baekhyun dengan ekspresi khasnya yang lucu.

"Hai.." ucap chanyeol pelan lalu memberikan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu menerima dengan senang hati bunga itu. Matanya lalu fokus menatap chanyeol yang tampak sangat tampan hari ini, meskipun ia hanya menggunakan sweater turtle neck berwarna putih dan over coat hitam tapi chanyeol terlihat sangat keren.

"Baek, apa kau suka dengan hadiah ini?"

"Yah, terima kasih chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya lalu beralih ke arah langit langit ruangan yang dihiasi banyak balon. Kemudian kembali menatap baekhyun sambil memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya..." chanyeol terdiam, matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan sesekali menatap baekhyun malu malu.

"Umm... Kue yang disana, apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"A-ah! Yah, aku yang membuatnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jelek!" sahut baekhyun, chanyeol merenggut.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya?"

"Karena hari ini hari yang spesial bagiku dan aku ingin membuat sesuatu hal yang berbeda untukmu"

"Spesial?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya tiba tiba dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tahu aku payah untuk bisa mengatakannya secara romantis tapi aku sudah mencobanya dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya, a-aku..."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, chanyeol tampak sangat aneh hari ini. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol, cara bicaranya terlihat kaku dan canggung, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau baik baik saja yeol?"

"Baekhyun, a-aku.." chanyeol mengigit bibirnya ragu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa chanyeol? Katakanlah"

"Baek, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Chanyeol bergerak gerak, ia tampak sangat gugup dan kaku dan baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan keheranan. Mungkin ini efek semalam(?)

"Melakukan apa?"

"Baekhyun.."

"Yah?"

"Aku berisik kan?"

"Hm..yah itu kau"

"Aku tidak romantis"

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi aku tampan"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "aku juga tahu itu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku sangat tahu hal itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu.

"Will you marry me?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap lurus kearah mata chanyeol. Senyuman manisnya perlahan memudar, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"I do"

"Aku mencintaimu, byun baekhyun"

"Yoda bodoh! Aku tahu itu"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan jawabannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyentuh kedua bahu baekhyun dan menatap lurus ke matanya. Mata baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca, entahlah...

Ia merasa terharu, baekhyun tahu chanyeol bukan pria romantis. Yang selalu mengatakan kata kata puitis padanya dan pria jangkung itu juga berulang kali menyadari kekurangannya. Namun chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, menutupi seluruh kekurangannya dengan kelebihannya. Dan baekhyun bersyukur telah memilik chanyeol sebagai teman hidupnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak" baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri sambil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan hoodienya.

"Kenapa kau menangis baek, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu chanyeol? Bukankah mereka tidak menyukaiku?"

"Hey.. Dengarkan aku baek"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada baekhyun.

"Kau berpikir mereka masih tidak menyukaimu?"

"Yah"

"Jika mereka tidak menyukaimu, mereka tak akan datang kemari kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap chanyeol seakan menuntut penjelasan dari kata kata chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat orangtua, kakak perempuan chanyeol, orangtuanya dan sahabat sahabatnya berkumpul di dekat boneka beruang besar itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya mulai kembali berkaca kaca.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menekuk kedua kakinya. Jemarinya mengelus surai hitam chanyeol dengan lembut yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis, menatap setiap lekukkan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia lalu menyentuh jemari manisnya di sebelah tangan kirinya, dimana sebuah cingcin perak tersemat di sana dengan manisnya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ketika suara bass dan serak itu terdengar ditelinganya, ia mendapati chanyeol yang baru saja bangun kemudian merubah posisinya.

"Aku menganggumu hm?" chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baek? Aku pikir kau ikut tidur bersamaku"

"Aku sudah bangun"

"Kenapa kau menatap terus cincinnya baek?"

"Chanyeol.. Aku masih merasa seperti bermimpi, semua ini terasa seperti mimpi yang indah bagiku"

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk chanyeol erat.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya.." chanyeol tersenyum, baginya baekhyun adalah prioritasnya. Dimana jika baekhyun merasa bahagia maka disitulah kebahagiaannya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, dan mengusap lekuk wajah chanyeol lembut.

"Aku sadar kau memiliki cinta yang begitu besar padaku, maafkan aku pernah meragukanmu, maafkan aku telah mengataimu bodoh, berisik, dan pemalas. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu chanyeol"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku adalah pria yang paling beruntung bisa memilikkimu"

"Kau sadar sekarang baek"

"Aku mencintaimu chanyeol, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga tahu itu baek"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik dagu baekhyun dengan lembut dan mempersatukan kembali bibir mereka. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagia mereka lewat satu ciuman lembut dan didasari dengan perasaan cinta.

.

Baekhyun menghalangi cahaya matahari pagi yang menusuk dari pandangannya. Ia melirik kesamping, chanyeol tampak tak memakai bajunya, setelah aktifitas panas semalam, dan Kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi, bukankah kau harus kembali bekerja?"

Chanyeol melengguh, "5 menit lagi"

"Ok, 5 menit lagi, setelah itu kau pergi mandi, dan sarapan, mengerti?"

"Hm.."

Baekhyun melepas tangan kekar chanyeol dari pinggangnya, menyibak selimutnya lalu keluar kamarnya perlahan lahan.

.

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapih, untung saja ia menyimpan beberapa pakaian kerjanya di rumah baekhyun. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi pulang kerumah untuk berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya menuju meja makan.

Pagi hari ini ia disambut dengan pancake manis yang diatasnya disimpan buah stawberry yang merah. Dan tak lupa segelas susu sapi, ia kemudian mengintip ke dapur sebentar dan mendapati baekhyun yang masih terlihat berkutat didapurnya.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget chnyeol"

Chanyeol terkikik, melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang kaget saat ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang baekhyun tiba tiba dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?"

"Membersihkan dapur, ah! Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu memutar tubuh baekhyun hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kau nanti akan pulang kemari atau pulang ke apartemenmu hm?" tanya baekhyun sambil merapihkan kemeja chanyeol dan merapihkan tatanan rambut chanyeol.

"Kerumahmu tentu saja, tapi aku akan pulang malam jadi jangan tunggu aku"

"Mm.. Baiklah, oh iyah! Dari mana kau mendapatkan kunci tokoku? Aku tidak pernah memberikannya padamu, kecuali kalau kau mendapatkannya dari-"

"Kyungsoo hyung" baekhyun tersenyum, ah! Sudah ia duga. Kyungsoo pasti ada dibalik semua ini.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya saat chanyeol menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih menempel lagi. Jangan katakan kalau chanyeol menginginkan 'sesuatu' sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus kerja sekarang"

"Hanya 20 menit saja baek"

"Tidak tidak, chanyeol yang benar saja nanti kemejamu kusut"

"Kalau begitu jangan buat kusut"

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada chanyeol, "chanyeol, ayolah kau bisa terlambat"

"20 menit saja"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak chanyeol tidak"

"Iyah baekhyun, jawab saja iya"

"Tidak tidak tidak"

"Iya"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya berat dan memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, 20 menit tidak kurang tidak lebih"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun ke kamar dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Dan biarlah pagi itu berlangsung dengan suara suara desahan erotis dari keduanya. Satu hal yang harus baekhyun tahu, chanyeol memang tidak ahli membuat hal hal romantis tapi chanyeol ahli dalam urusan ranjang bersamanya.

.

 **ChanBaek : Cadeau**

.

 **How about review?**

Gua gak niat bikin NC NC-an(?) sih gk niat juga bikin yang sweet sweetan(?) actually, asal ngetik aja sih. Coba judulnya aja udah gak nyambung :v tp nc kurang hot yah (iknow)

Gua tau ini ff gak jelas bangetlah so don't judge me ok? I'm just a little girl with all my innocent :'v pfftt...

And then gaes, Sape tau ada yg mau temenan di bbm sama gua (emangada?:'v) boleh invite (D0A9A7B7) gua lowprofile kok gaes gk shongong :'v cmn agak lama aja ngeACC nya :v (hobi yah bikin anak orang nunggu)

So thanks ya! Udh mau baca and review..

See ya~ muaaacchhh :*


End file.
